kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Can you save my heart ?
"Can you save my heart?" is an insert song on Kakumeiki Valvrave from the single Akai Memories wo Anata ni. It is performed by Momoko Kanade.This song was played in episode 6 when Saki regains her resolve and begins live-streaming the battle across the WIRED network to further increase her fame and successfully repels the Dorssian forces. Audio Lyrics Romaji= Can you save my heart? Can you save my heart? Onaji uso tsuita ne Sore made bokura wa kidzukenakatta Tsuyogari no riyuu Mitsukeru tabi ni hitomi sorashiteta Isogisugiru sunadokei Sore demo tadoritsukitai Kimi ga ai wo utaitsudzukeru nara Mata bokura wa onaji yume miru Hitori me wo tojiru yoru na no ni Fukanzen de musubarete tatakau imi wo sagasu no? Todoketai yo hoshi ni magirete Mune no naka de kesenai kotoba wo Moenagara sora kakete Kimi ga boku ni namida misete kureta kara Kanarazu mamoru yo Asu wo kakete Chigau iro no sora de Umareta koto sae wasureteta yo Tomadoi no meiro Samayou boku wo kimi wa terashita ne Ososugiru deai datte Unazuku hodo otona ja nai Motto chikadzuketara tobikomeru yo Naze warau no? kizutsuku tabi ni Kokoro ga akaku somerarete mo Barabara no omoide ga sakebu you ni yobiau Mou nido to aenai to shite mo Kimi no koto dare yori wakaritai Yowasa sae yuuki da to Boku ga kimi ni kitto misete ageru kara Kizuna ga michibiku Asu ni chikau Yasashisa ga subete tsutsunde Kowashite shimau sono mae ni Isogisugiru sunadokei Sore demo tadoritsukitai Kimi ga ai wo utaitsudzukeru nara Mata bokura wa onaji yume miru Hitori me wo tojiru yoru na no ni Fukanzen de musubarete tatakau imi wo sagasu no? Todoketai yo hoshi ni magirete Mune no naka de kesenai kotoba wo Moenagara sora kakete Kimi ga boku ni namida misete kureta kara Kanarazu mamoru yo Asu wo kakete Can you save my heart? Can you save my heart? |-| Kanji= Can you save my heart? Can you save my heart? 同じウソついたね それまで僕等は気付けなかった 強がりの理由 見つける度に瞳そらしてた 急ぎすぎる砂時計 それでもたどり着きたい 君が愛を歌い続けるなら また僕らは同じ夢見る 一人目を閉じる夜なのに 不完全で結ばれて 戦う意味を探すの? 届けたいよ星に紛れて 胸の中で消せない言葉を 燃えながら 空駆けて 君が僕に 涙見せてくれたから 必ず守るよ 明日を懸けて 違う色の空で 生まれたことさえ忘れてたよ とまどいの迷路 さまよう僕を君は照らしたね 遅すぎる出会いだって うなずくほど大人じゃない もっと近付けたら飛び込めるよ なぜ笑うの? 傷つくたびに 心が赤く染められても バラバラの思い出が 叫ぶように呼び合う もう二度と会えないとしても 君のこと誰より分かりたい 弱ささえ 勇気だと 僕が君に きっと見せてあげるから 絆が導く 明日に誓う やさしさが全て包んで 壊してしまうその前に 急ぎすぎる砂時計 それでもたどり着きたい 君が愛を歌い続けるなら また僕らは同じ夢見る 一人目を閉じる夜なのに 不完全で結ばれて 戦う意味を探すの? 届けたいよ星に紛れて 胸の中で消せない言葉を 燃えながら 空駆けて 君が僕に 涙見せてくれたから 必ず守るよ 明日を懸けて Can you save my heart? Can you save my heart? |-| English= Can you save my heart? Can you save my heart? I told the same lie. Until then, we never realized. The reason why I put up a brave front… Each time I found it, I’d turn my eyes away. The hourglass hurries on far too fast, But even so, I want to make it there. If you’ll keep on singing out love… We’re having the same dream again, Even in this night, alone, with eyes closed. Linked and incomplete – do you search for a reason to fight? Blending in among the stars, I want to deliver The words that can’t be erased from within my chest. Running through the sky while I burn… You showed me your tears, So I’ll protect you, I swear, With tomorrow on the line. I’d forgotten even the fact That I was born under a sky of a different color. You cast light on me when I was wandering, Caught in a labyrinth of indecision. I’m not so grown-up and jaded To bow my head and accept that our meeting was too late. When I’ve gotten closer, I can jump in. Why do you smile? Even if my heart is dyed red Every time I get hurt, My scattered memories call out to each other, almost shouting. Even if we might never meet again, I want to understand you more than anyone else. I’m sure of it, I’ll show you That even weakness is courage. I swear by the tomorrow That our bonds lead us to. Before kindness envelops everything And destroys it… The hourglass hurries on far too fast, But even so, I want to make it there. If you’ll keep on singing out love… We’re having the same dream again, Even in this night, alone, with eyes closed. Linked and incomplete – do you search for a reason to fight? Blending in among the stars, I want to deliver The words that can’t be erased from within my chest. Running through the sky while I burn… You showed me your tears, So I’ll protect you, I swear, With tomorrow on the line. Can you save my heart? Can you save my heart? |-| Category:Music